If You See Kate
by simplexdreams
Summary: When Danny Jones enters Waterston's, he doesn't expect to meet Kate. McFly's song 'iF U C Kate' inspired.


**This is a Fiction of McFly's song, iF U C Kate.**

**Danny.**

Daniel Alan David Jones does not go into Waterston's and Thomas Fletcher should know that, making me go into a book shop, oh shit what if someone saw me; I would have to move out of the country, wait people may know me, out to mars then. Now, the reason we're here is because Tom decided that I should be the one who is going to make dinner since we're just living off take a ways.

As I searched for a cook book, thank the lord if I exactly get the recipe right, when I saw _her._

_First time I saw her she was standing in line  
holding a book about compatible signs_

The girl was holding a book close to her chest, her dark brown hair falling over the title slightly. Her hazel eyes made me breathless.

_Should have talked to her  
I should have tried  
But I was breathless by the look in her eye_

So there I was in Waterston's, staring with an _Easy Do _cook book in my hand, staring at this beautiful girl, suddenly feeling like an idea, I gave a huge sigh, another beautiful women and know she's just going to walk out of here, fall in love with some, get married, have adorable children then get old and die, blah blah blah. But as I made my way over to the counter I felt someone tapping my shoulder, _please don't be a mad fan who will post this on twitter that I'm in Waterston's,_ but as I turned, my heart skipped a beat as I met those hazel eyes with my oceanic ones.

"Hey, I'm Katherine, but call me Kate" She smiled at me, god I hope she doesn't know who I am; I've never set foot in Waterston's for 3 years.

"Danny, it's nice to meet you" I smiled back at her, come on Danny, be a man!

Kate rummaged through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper "here's my number, just incase you want to stare at me again" She winked and walked away, well that just wiped out **everything** in my mind, hey why am I in a book shop, Danny Jones **does not** shop here… oh wait dinner tonight.

_She introduced herself as Kate and I replied  
"It's nice to meet you" it was love at first sight  
I got excited, I lost my mind_

Damn, that was easier than I thought, I looked down at her number it read_, let's have a good time_. Chuckling softly to myself, I placed it in my jeans pocket and decided to buy this stupid book and a cake making one, since it was buy one get one free and I can always give 'em to me mam.

**5:40pm**

Oh god, the kitchen's a mess and I'm all out of . Okay, how about I get changed out of my flour covered outfit and nip to tesco, yeah. Danny Jones, smart.

I just realised the last time I washed these jeans, 2 weeks ago, not good. I turned and looked at the time, like an hour and a half till the boys get here, oh I'll just stuff it in the wash and change before I go tesco, I mean you can't go into a supermarket looking like you've just been dragged through a bush can you?

**5:59pm, tesco**

Shit, shit, shit. I just realised Kate's number was in my jeans pocket and it's in the wash, not doubt washing all the ink away. So if you see Kate, tell her that I'm at tesco.

_I lost the number that read "Let's have a good time", so_

_If you see Kate  
Tell her that I'm looking for her  
Cause she's so fine  
that girls been on my mind_

To the cleaning stuff! And thank god it was on offer or I would have to struggle. On my way to the queue now, maybe I should use a self check out. Then as I turned my head I saw one of the girls who Kate was talking to, maybe she had her number. I ran over to her, praying.

"Hey, I'm Danny, yeah… uhm, I met your friend Kate and I've lost her number…" I was cut off by a laugh

"Could've read your mind or stand in line, I've seen her do this to men a thousand times" She smiled at me alittle.

"Don't bother me, cause I can't seem to get that girl out of my head" The girl nodded and gave me Kate's number.

_I saw her friend that was in line that day  
And had to tell her how I felt about Kate  
She said "could've read your mind or stand in line,  
I've seen her do this to men a thousand times"  
She had a rep for spreading all her love around  
And everywhere she went Kate drew a crowd  
"Don't bother me, that's what I said  
Cause I can't seem to get that girl out of my head"  
If you see Kate  
Tell her that I'm looking for her  
Cause she's so fine  
That girls been on my mind,_

**9:30pm**

Ha-ha. Isn't Doug just the funniest weirdo you've ever seen?

"NO I AM NOT A PAEDOPHILE, I AM OFFERING YOU A PLACE IN MY UNIVERSITY OF MORONS" He yelled down the phone, bright red, tears of laughter running down his face.

Yes, we were completely pissed if you must think. Beer bottle on the table and on the arms of chairs. But right now Dougie is prank calling someone from the yellow pages, which was lying limply on the coffee table.

"Yeah, go run to your mummy, but Professor Fartaway is not a man of…" Dougie spoke into the phone but paused and stared at it "…he hung up on me" He made a face as though, it had insulted him.

"Oh, Dougie, god save me" I shouted, at this very moment I'm lying on the floor, practically peeing myself, not literally, figure of speech.

Tom chuckled and checked his phone "I have to go, Giovanna wants me but by 10" He got up off the floor "I better get a taxi and I'll get my car in the morning"

"If Tom's going, we better go or he'll call our parents" Laughed Harry, but he too got up "Tom, mate get a taxi for us too"

**10:00pm**

They've finally gone, god I feel like I'm on Come Dine With Me, and they're scoring me in their taxis. Bruice barked loudly and sat by the back door "oh dear me Bruice, you want me to come out" He barked again, it's like he's human. I dug my hand into my pocket, and felt a piece of paper, what the heck? I looked at it. Oh yeah, that bird I met phone number. I stuffed it back into my pocket and took out my keys, opening the back door for Bruice. It was rather cold and a layer of snow hung off the trees. I picked up Bruice's rubber ball off the ground and threw it "fetch, go boy"

After a good 10 minutes of playing outside with Bruice, we trotted inside and I locked the back door. Then the door bell rang, who'd the hell would knock on the door at 10:15pm? A stalker? I opened the door and saw Kate standing there, my heart stopped.

"Hey" She smiled

"Hello, what brings a beautiful woman like you to Danny Jones's house?" I asked, leaning on the door frame, smiling.

"This" She stood on tip toes and kissed me softly on the resting, her hands resting on my chest.

_Girl you're a star, shinin' like the sun  
Whisper in my ear you broaden my horizons  
Stay with me, let's make it the longest day  
Pour yourself into my mouth  
I love the way you taste  
Pull you in tight  
It feels so right  
Girl I just wanna be the one  
To take you to heaven tonight_

**GET IN THERE MATE! ;)**


End file.
